Imperfect Yet Perfect
by HourKeeper
Summary: When something threatens to take Asami from her beloved danna-sama, what would Kyousuke do in order to get her back? Asami/Kyousuke pairing. Fluff and lemon for later chapters. Rated T, maybe M for future.


Imperfect Yet Perfect

Chapter 1: A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okusama Wa Joshi Kousei, but please enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Oooo-Kyousuke's Dream-oooO**_

"_W-Where am I? W-what is t-this place?" I looked around. It was foggy everywhere. My hands flew to my head, and then I realized that my glasses were gone._

_I groped around, trying to find my way out of here. Slowly, a figure began to appear from the fog. I squinted; it was getting really hard to see. The figure came closer, and my heart began to pound faster._

_Emerging from the shadows, stood my 17__-year-old__ wife._

"_A-Asami?!" I couldn't believe it. My heart soared at the sight of the figure. Her short hair cascaded around her shoulders; her cheeks tinted with the faintest blush; her eyes shining like the brightest star; her lips full and a plump red; her irresistible body wrapped around a dress of baby blue. Her feet however, were bare._

_She looked like an angel._

"_Asami!" I cried. I ran over to her. She smiled at me, and my cheeks grew red. I drank in the sight of her from head to toe. My eyes lingered on her dress longer than anywhere else._

_She was wearing my favourite, a gift I bought for her birthday. It was perfect._

_I raised my head to meet her eyes and without thinking, gave her a tight hug._

"_Asami…" I murmured against her hair. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. I felt a cold chill. The fog disappeared, and was replaced by instant darkness. I felt Asami go limp in my arms._

_To my horror, her dress became tattered and ripped; her cheeks lost its rosy blush; her eyes soulless and her lips cold and turning blue. As if an invisible knife sliced the air, I saw cuts and bruises begin to surface on her pale skin._

_She was dying at my very eyes._

"_Asami!" I shouted. I cradled her head on my hands._

_"No! No…Asami!" I was desperate. My panic grew as I saw the head of my wife starting to fade and disappear._

"_NO! W-WAIT! ASAMI, DON'T GO!" Weakly, she looked up at me to say the words I've always loved to hear. "D-Danna-sama.." Then she fell silent. _

" _PLEASE! NO ASAMI, PLEASE! NO!!" My pleas were unanswered as a few moments later, Asami was gone. The hands that so desperately tried to hold on to her, grasped nothing._

_Tears poured freely from my eyes, as I bawled the name of my one and only wife I've always loved to the heavens._

"_ASAMIIII!!!!!!"_

_**Oooo-End Kyousuke's Dream-oooO**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ichimaru Kyousuke woke up with a jolt. Panting quickly, he sat up in bed. Looking around, he realized that he was back in his own house. _So it was only a dream,_ he thought as he took a calm breath to slow down his speeding heart. Kyousuke lowered his head down to his body; it was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He sighed, and slowly turned back to face his still-living wife.

Onohara Asami was sleeping soundly as she curled up into a ball from the lack of warmth she was getting from the futon they shared. Her naked chest rose up and down as she breathed, and her cheeks were lightly flushed. Kyousuke slowly sank back under the covers and leaned over to embrace Asami tightly from the back. With one last look and a kiss on her cheek, he drifted back to dreamland, except this time, he dreamt of nothing, but her.

* * *

**Oooo-****Next Morning-oooO**

Streams of light flooded into the bedroom, and Asami's eyelids were slowly pushed back to reveal sleepy golden yellow orbs. She blinked twice to find her husband's face inches from her own. She giggled as she softly poked his cheek. As quietly as possible, Asami withdrew from her danna-sama's arms and slipped out of the futon. She dressed hurriedly, stopping only to pick up her discarded bra and panties from the floor. Asami couldn't deny the blush growing as she darted into the bathroom.

Kyousuke woke up at the smell of rice and miso soup. He too, got dressed, washed, and slid open the kitchen door to see Asami in her school uniform, cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo, danna-sama!" She chirped.

He smiled. "Ohayo."

He watched as she set his breakfast in front of him. Humming a tune to herself, she ladled rice into two bowls. With a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" they sat down and began to eat.

"Asami? Why are you so happy today?" Kyousuke asked as he tucked in. His wife blinked, then pointed at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"I'm graduating today!" She said with a laugh. "Really? Today's your graduation ceremony?" He asked.

Asami pouted. "Hai, don't tell me danna-sama forgot.."

Kyousuke gave a nervous laugh. "Eheh..of course n-not! I-I was just..uh..I.." He stammered off. Asami sighed deeply. She looked down at her rice bowl.

"Danna-sama DID forget Asami's graduation day.." Her expression turned from happy to hurt. An awkward silence engulfed the air.

"...."

"...."

"That's not true." His words broke the silence. She glanced up. Kyousuke locked his eyes on hers. "I am so happy that Asami's finally graduating and going out into the real world."

His serious gaze softened. "Asami is blossoming from a student into a woman who is kind, beautiful, smart and a wonderful wife." Kyousuke finished with a blush. She felt one emerging on her as well as she blocked her red face.

"D-Danna-sama! You're embarrassing me!" She muffled against her hands. Her husband grinned in amusement as he pried apart her fingers to give a quick peck on her lips. He returned to his breakfast.

"Let's finish our meal, or we'll be late for school." He said as he downed his miso soup. She nodded in agreement and began to eat, her spirits growing higher with every bite.

Asami walked him to the door as he prepared to leave for work. "Danna-sama, please be careful on the way!" She said while handing him his briefcase.

He smiled at her. "I will. Asami mustn't be late for class either!" He replied as they shared their everyday promised goodbye kiss. Both were sporting blushes as they parted for air moments later. Kyousuke slipped into his shoes and opened the front door.

"Well, I'll be going now." He said as he stepped out of the house. "See you at school!" She answered. He looked back at his wife, who gave him a cheery wave, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Asami walked back into the kitchen, where she started to work on washing dishes. She gave a faint smile as she reencountered their conversation earlier in this room. _Danna-sama is also kind, smart, handsome and a wonderful husband, _she thought as she dried her hands with a towel.

_Once I graduate, I'll be able to spend more time with danna-sama. _She giggled happily. Asami took off her apron, grabbed her book bag, changed from slippers into shoes, and took off for school.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Wow, I've never wrote a fanfic for this manga, but did you like it? Again, if there's any mistakes or grammar and spelling errors, I apologize, since I felt like I had to update something and I wrote in a hurry. Please review and don't worry, I will update(hopefully) soon with this story and my KKC fics.**

**-HourKeeper  
**


End file.
